Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-7t + 8}{7t + 6} + \dfrac{14t - 17}{7t + 6}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-7t + 8 + 14t - 17}{7t + 6}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{7t - 9}{7t + 6}$